


The Merchant Council's Summer Fundraising Gala

by RevolutionBaes



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Abuse references & all the other shit in the books, But this is not dark at all, Canon Compliant, F/M, Jes and Wy are cute and domestic, M/M, Not eveyone is here in the first chapter but they'll appear eventually, Post-Canon, Spoilers for Crooked Kingdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionBaes/pseuds/RevolutionBaes
Summary: In the height of Kerch summer, Inej and Nina find their way back to Ketterdam. It's been a little bit over a year since the events that led to the fake Plague, and the 5 Dregs haven't been all in the same country at the same time since them. What will happen? Will words remain unspoken? Will Kaz have a master plan regarding the Gala?





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Am I obsessed with these books? Yes, I am. And I'm here with my first multi-chaptered fic for this fandom! In case you're a timeline freak like me, this is set a few months before my other Wesper fic.

"Wow," was the only thing a speechless and spent Jesper could say when Wylan collapsed next to him on the bed.

"Yeah, wow. I agree," giggled Wylan, coming down from his own orgasm.

Wylan usually took a more submissive role in bed, letting Jesper take the lead, and that worked wonderfully for both of them. But now and then, Wylan would feel bold and do something Jesper didn't expect.

Today had been one of those days: during his afternoon meetings, with Jesper by his side acting as his secretary, Wylan had made a great business deal that would bring them huge benefit. So, after dinner and a long and heated make out session, instead of lying down and letting Jesper take him like he'd normally do, Wylan had climbed on top of him. Jesper's face when he'd sunk down on his cock was worth every Kruge in his bank account, and more.

It was the height of Kerch summer and no breeze came in through the open window, so they were not in a rush to cuddle. Instead, Jesper simply reached for Wylan's hand as they lay side by side.

When he felt able to breathe normally again, Jesper rolled over and kissed Wylan. They spent the next minutes like that, lazily kissing, but none tried to escalate things again.

"So..." started Wylan.

"So?"

"There's a thing I want to ask you."

"Yeah?" teased Jesper with a smile on his lips. "And what's that? Is that why you've been so good to me this evening?"

"Ghezen, no!" protested Wylan, blushing, even if it was in part true. He'd done everything because he had wanted to, but he'd waited until now on purpose. He'd thought Jesper would be more likely to agree after a good orgasm. "The Merchant Council's Summer Fundraising Gala is in two weeks. Will you be my date?"

"The Merchant Council's what?" asked Jesper, and Wylan was surprised he'd never heard of it. Jesper found his discarded shirt and started fidgeting with the hem.

"Well, it's basically a night where all the rich people in this city dress in their best clothes and stuff themselves with fancy food and expensive champagne," Wylan explained. "But they also donate money to some charitable project and then pat each other on the back for being great human beings."

"A charitable project?"

"Yeah, this year it's for an orphanage."

"That's... An annual thing?"

"Yeah. I managed to avoid it last year, because all the mess with my father was too recent, but I've been told I'm expected there this year. They probably just want my money."

Wylan remembered all the times he had been forced to attend it with his father. Put on a good suit, stand next to his father, nod and not utter a word. They were easy instructions, and he always followed them, but his father always found something to criticize about his performance afterwards. He told Jesper everything and confessed he didn't feel capable of going though it without him by his side. Of course, Jesper agreed to go.

* * *

The following morning, Jesper stood in front of the wardrobe with just underwear and a plain shirt on and held up two different vests. "What looks better with my lime trousers? The purple one or the orange one?”

Wylan looked at him from the bed. For the first day in weeks he didn't have any meetings or urgent matters to attend to, and his plans for the morning were enjoying his bed, delaying clothes as long as possible and spending some quality time with his mother. On the other hand, Jesper had some business with Kaz to attend to.

Wylan thought both outfits were awful and the colours clashed horribly with each other, but of course Jesper didn't care about that. He crawled to the end of the bed and sat down. "I say the purple vest with black trousers."

"Nooo!" whined Jesper, hanging everything up again and approaching the bed. "Merchling, you're no fun."

"Am I not?" Wylan looked up at Jesper, that was standing between his legs and wonderfully looming over him. "I disagree, I am plenty of fun."

"Is that so?" Jesper raised an eyebrow and let his gaze slowly wander all over him. Wylan blushed, suddenly feeling self-conscious about his nakedness.

"Yes!" Wylan raised his hands and reached for Jesper, who obligingly bent down and kissed him. He started kissing along his jaw to his ear and took the lobe in his mouth. He carefully bit down on it and chuckled at Jesper’s moan in response. "You see? Plenty of fun."

Afterwards, he started working on Jesper's shirt, kissing the newly revealed skin every time a button came undone. As he sucked on a dark brown nipple, Wylan raised his eyes and held Jesper's gaze. He kept kissing down his chest and stomach without breaking visual contact, until he reached his hipbones.

He kissed along the hem of Jesper’s underwear, teasing, but didn’t go any further down. Jesper’s cock was already getting hard, and Wylan pressed open-mouthed kisses on it through the thin fabric. When Jesper closed his eyes and let out a little moan, Wylan considered the battle won.

* * *

“Mister Wylan,” a young servant knocked on the music room’s door. “The post is here.”

Wylan, seated on the piano stool, huffed at the way the servant addressed him. He'd tried to get them to call him just Wylan, but it was impossible. Well, at least he'd got them to drop the _'Mister Van Eck'_. He stopped working on the composition. For days the notes had been playing in his head, begging to be played aloud and written down, and today he’d finally found the time.

“Thank you, Rayna. Please leave it on the side table,” he pointed at a low table next to the armchair Marya Hendriks was occupying. The servant dutifully did as was told and left the room, and Wylan smiled when she turned her back on him. Rayna was a sweet girl, just fourteen, and already as hardworking as her mother. They were an orphan and a widow from a Dregs member that had become homeless shortly after Wylan inherited the Van Eck state. He had taken them in, the only servants that resided in the household, and they paid him back with hard work and unwavering loyalty.

When she had left, Marya got the two letters. “Two of them, addressed to both you and Jesper. One from, uh,” she checked the back of the envelopes “Inej Ghafa. And the other from Nina Zenik.”

“Thank you, Mum.” Wylan grinned at the thought of getting news not just from one, but from two very good friends. Jesper would be thrilled!

“If you’d like, I can read them to you.”

“No need!” Wylan exclaimed, not exactly trusting his friends to keep the letters parent-appropriate “They’re for Jesper too, so I’d like to wait for him.”

“Of course.” Marya smiled and left the letters back on the table. Then, she closed her eyes and relaxed on the armchair. “Can you keep playing that song? I was enjoying it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be just the letters and it'll be up tomorrow or on Sunday. As always, if you liked my shit, please leave kudos or comment. See you all soon!


	2. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should I have been doing today? Studying for my exam next week. What have I been doing? Building Van Eck Manor in The Sims so I have the layout clear and there are no incoherencies in the fic. Anyway, enjoy!

That evening, Jesper and Wylan were laying down together on the parlour’s largest sofa. After an early dinner Marya had excused herself and retired to her room, so they had the house to themselves.

Wylan rested his head on Jesper’s chest and closed his eyes while Jesper held the two letters they’d received earlier that they.

“What news do you think they bring?”

“We’ll see now,” Jesper teared open the envelope of Inej’s letter and started reading aloud.

* * *

_Dear Jesper and Wylan,_

_I hope things are going great for you two! I just spent two weeks with my parents near Os Kervo, but I’m back on the Wraith now. It’s been great, but I’ve missed the sea more than I expected to!_

_We’re following a lead now, and I don’t know when we’ll come across the post boat or when I’ll be able to send this. Specht remained at sea with the crew as I was in Os Kervo, and they’ve been asking for some days off for a while now, so we’ll probably visit Ketterdam soon._

_Yours,_

_Captain Ghafa_

_PD: How is Kaz doing? He’s not replying to my letters._

* * *

_Dear Jesper and Wylan,_

_How are you doing? I hope you’re great. Things in Ravka are alright, way quieter than in Ketterdam. I’ve been enjoying the summer and learning more about my new powers with the professors in the Little Palace._

_But guess what! I’m coming back!!! Just for a few weeks, though. Ravka is on good terms with Kerch right now, and we’re sending a delegation to something called ‘The Merchant Council's Summer Fundraising Gala’. It has a reeeally boring name, but it’s an all-paid trip to Ketterdam, so why not? You two are taking me out for waffles, though._

_How are your lessons going, Jesper? One of the members of the delegation is an extremely gifted Fabrikator, and I’m sure he’ll be able to find some time for you while we’re there._

_Yours,_

_Nina Zenik._

_PD: You don’t need to write back, because your letter won’t be here by the time I leave. We should see each other around a week after the letter gets to you. See you soon!_

* * *

“They’re coming back! Both of them!” exclaimed Wylan, not quite believing what Jesper had read.

“Nina will be here within the week, we should prepare one of the guest rooms on the third floor. Or do you think she’ll stay with the delegation?”

“They are probably staying in a hotel, but I’ll tell Rayna to prepare it anyway. What about Inej?”

“She doesn’t say exactly when she’ll be here. But the letter is, uh…” Jesper’s eyes quickly scanned the page “dated two months ago!”

“That’s a long time for a letter to be at sea…” Wylan worried, but then shrugged his shoulders. They had to trust the Wraith to come back. “I’ll get her room prepared too. Everything will be ready for her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you liked my shit, please leave kudos or comment. See you all soon!


	3. Welcome to Ketterdam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NINA ZENIK IS HERE BITCHES  
> Just some clarifying: fic starts on thursday evening, they get the letters on friday. This chapter starts the following on monday but quickly jumps to friday. Hope it's not confusing!

The following week was very busy for Wylan. Monday had started with an appointment with the tailor, that would be making them both new suits for the gala. Wylan would be wearing a _“boring”_ (according to Jesper, Wylan preferred the word classic) black suit with a white shirt and a black bowtie.

On the other hand, Jesper would be wearing black trousers and a black shirt with a deep burgundy jacket. It was less bright than what Jesper usually wore while still maintaining his character, and Wylan was very glad they’d been able to reach a compromise. He’d made sure to show Jesper how much he appreciated it after the tailor had left.

Asking around, Wylan had found out that if Ghezen gave them a troubleless journey, the boat with the Ravkan delegation was supposed to arrive on Friday. It meant Nina would have a little bit over a week before the Gala the other Saturday.

Wylan wanted to spend as much time with his friend as he could, so he scheduled as many meetings as possible for the days previous to her arrival. Even with Jesper by his side they were exhausting and tedious, but by the time Thursday evening arrived he was mostly done with everything.

Over dinner, Jesper chatted excitedly about all the things he’d do with Nina the following week. He hoped that if he kept her busy, she wouldn’t pry more about his non-existing _zowa_ classes.

Jesper had tried reading and practising on his own, but without a teacher it wasn’t an easy task. Fabrikators were difficult to find in Ketterdam, and the few that lived there were indentured to other Merchers, so Jesper couldn’t study with neither of them.

* * *

On Friday morning, Wylan took the carriage to the Stadhall. He didn’t have any meetings scheduled, but he figured it would be the best place to wait for word about the Ravkan boat. Jesper would oversee the last arrangements in the manor and then join him either in the Stadhall or in Second Harbour.

Wylan was killing time in his Stadhall office, pretending to read some reports, when a servant knocked on his door. “Mister Van Eck, Sir. Mister Fahey is here for you.”

“Let him in, and don’t disturb us except for Ravkan updates.”

When Wylan saw Jesper walk in the door he was, to put it lighly, horrified. His boyfriend was wearing a bright yellow jacket with a flowered pattern, a purple scarf and burgundy trousers. And still, somehow Jesper managed to make it work.

“What’s that face, merchling?” Jesper asked, sitting on the edge of the desk and leaning down.

“Nothing, nothing,” Wylan lied, shaking his head and accepting Jesper’s kiss. He stood up to stand between Jesper’s legs and deepened the kiss.

“Wow, someone is hungry. Missed me?”

“Shut up and kiss me, Fahey.”

Jesper was about to do just so when there was another knock on the door. “Fuck.”

Wylan quickly fixed his ruffled hair and clothes and sat down on his armchair again. Jesper did so on the opposite side of the desk, pretending to be a mere visitor. “Come in.”

It was the same servant than earlier.

“Mister Van Eck, Sir. A boat with Ravkan flag has been spotted.”

* * *

Wylan and Jesper joined the Stadhall’s welcome party and walked the short distance to Second Harbour along with the city’s representatives. When they got there, the boat had just moored, and the workers were securing the knots. They had to wait some very long minutes under the bright sun until the platform was drawn and the first people started getting off.

Zoya Nazyalensky was the first Grisha to disembark, along with a few other high-ranking members of the Ravkan government. Wylan politely shook their hands, welcoming them to Ketterdam.

“Nina!” Jesper exclaimed from behind him, and Wylan looked up to see a familiar-looking figure with a red kefta on top of the platform. Her hair was shorter, but there was no mistaking her. She grinned when she heard her name and met Jesper mid-way for a bone crushing hug.

“Jesper Fahey!” she exclaimed, keeping him at an arm’s length to look him up and down. “I love your jacket! And you’re taller, how is that possible?”

“Hell if I know,” Wylan walked to them and accepted Nina’s hug. “Welcome to Ketterdam! How was the trip?”

“Really nice, thank you,” she answered warmly, but before she could say anything else a commanding voice interrupted them.

“Nina, say bye to your friends, we have to leave.”

“Yes, General Nazyalensky,” she replied, standing higher.

“It’s been nice, Nina,” Jesper grinned. “We’ll pick you up tomorrow at 10 for waffles, how does that sound?”

“Great!” she grinned and turned around to follow the rest of the Ravkan delegation. “See you tomorrow!”

* * *

On Saturday morning, Jesper and Wylan walked to Geldrenner Hotel hand in hand. They arrived a little bit before 10, and Nina was already at the reception waiting for them. After another round of hugs she slipped between them and dragged them to the coffee shop down the street.

Once seated Nina quickly attacked her first waffle, with whipped cream and three different chocolate syrups on top. Jesper laughed warmly at the sight, “Haven’t they been feeding you in Ravka?”

“Yes,” Nina answered with her mouth full, and then held her hand in front of her face until she could swallow. “Sorry. This is just soooo good. They don’t do waffles like this in Ravka.”

“Don’t worry, enjoy.”

The three of them kept eating their waffles and making small talk. Nina and Wylan ordered another round but Jesper didn’t: instead, he started stealing Wylan’s strawberries. Wylan laughed and batted his hand, called for the waiter and ordered him a waffle with double strawberries. Jesper kissed him on the cheek as thank you, making him blush.

“You’re so domestic, it’s disgusting,” Nina joked from across the table.

“Sorry,” Jesper and Wylan said at the same time, jumping apart.

After his second waffle Jesper started drumming with his fingers on the table, getting restless. He wanted to acknowledge the elephant in the room, and ask Nina how she was really doing, but he didn’t know how to tactfully ask. A weird silence fell, until he cleared his throat and spoke. “So… You went to Fjerda, right? What did you do afterwards?”

“You can say his name, okay? You’ve been avoiding it, and I won’t break down if I hear it.”

“I know, sorry,” Jesper reached across the table and grabbed her hand, running his thumb along it. He matched her sad smile, “Go on.”

“After I buried _Matthias_ in Fjerda,” she emphasized his name “I went back to Ravka and rejoined the Second Army. I’ve been getting used to this new side of my Heartrender abilities. It’s been hard: some mornings I still wake up expecting to find him by my side… But I’ve been healing.”

“That’s nice, I’m glad things are working out for you,” Wylan held her other hand.

 _Pleasedontaskaboutminepleasedontaskaboutmine_ , was praying Jesper, but when Nina looked at him, he knew the next words she’d say before they left her mouth. “And what about your training?”

“Weeeeell…” Jesper let go of Nina’s hand and awkwardly scratched his nape. “I’ve been doing some stuff on my own, but I haven’t found a Fabrikator willing to teach me. I’ve mostly ben busy helping Wylan with the business.”

“I’ll introduce you to Mikhail Stepankov, then. It’s settled.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you liked my shit, please leave kudos or comment.  
> I have lots of feelings about Jesper's outfits, jsyk. If anyone wants to see them, tell me.  
> See you all soon!


	4. What Business?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sexy times in this one, I'm afraid. But say hi to Inej!!

Wylan was in what he still thought of as his father’s office, even if he had been making some changes to make it more his. His gaze wandered around the room and he had to supress a shudder at the memories that arose in his head. The verbal and psychological abuse, all those years of feeling scared and worthless, had hurt way more than the eventual beating.

When there was a knock on the door Wylan took a deep breath, straightened his tie and sat a little bit straighter on the chair. He had to play the role of a self-confident Mercher. “Come in.”

“Mr. Stepankov is here, Sir,“ Rayna opened the door and announced his guest. Mikhail Stepankov was a young man, some years older than Wylan but not yet thirty. He stood confident in his stylish Kerch clothes, that he must have bought especially for the journey.

“Thank you, Rayna,” Wylan raised from his armchair to firmly shake the man’s hand. “Mr. Stepankov, thank you for agreeing to meet me on such short notice.”

“It’s no problem at all, Mr. Van Eck. You come recommended by a dear friend. What business?” he replied in good Kerch. It was clear he was not a native, and he still had a Ravkan accent, but he still had a high level. Wylan smiled, that suited his interests.

“Please sit down,” Wylan pointed at one of the big red armchairs facing his desk and sat down on his own. “I asked you to come because I have a business proposition to you. Not many people know this, so I trust you to be discreet with the information. I’m sure you’ll understand the reason.”

“Does it involve my Grisha status?”

“Yes, it does. My partner, Mr. Fahey, is a Fabrikator with very little formal training. There are barely any opportunities to develop his abilities in Kerch. We were hoping you would honour us and join our household as his private tutor.”

“I don’t want an indenture.” the Grisha replied harshly.

“Oh, no.” Wylan warmly laughed. “I’m afraid there’s been a misunderstanding. I’m not suggesting an indenture, but a contract. You would be an employee with a salary, free to terminate the contract and walk free any time.”

“Well, that changes things,” Mikhail nodded approvingly.

“I have all the details here.” Wylan handed a piece of paper to him. Jesper had written it and read it to him aloud until Wylan had memorized it. You would have a fairly generous salary, as you can see, and private rooms in the manor as well as a workshop. Of course, you could also choose to look for accommodation somewhere else, and your salary would be raised accordingly.”

“That is a very generous offer, Mr. Van Eck.” Mikhail read through the proposition quickly. “I am interested, but I can’t give you a yes right now.”

“I understand.” Wylan raised, and Mikhail followed suit. They shook hands again. “I can give you some days to think about it, and we can meet next week, after the gala, to discuss more details. I could also show you your would-be quarters.”

“Thank you. I will send you a message on Monday.” Mikhail clung to the piece of paper with the high number, and Wylan knew he had won him. It was a high salary, far more than a private tutor would get anywhere, but it was worth it to keep the talented Fabrikator in Ketterdam and get Jesper the chance to learn.

* * *

“So, how did it go?” Jesper was anxiously wandering in their breakfast room and looked up as soon as Wylan walked up the stairs. Ever since Wylan had come up with the idea they had worked on it together, but they had also agreed it would be better if Jesper stayed out of sight and let Wylan handle the business deal.

“Really well. I’m pretty sure he will accept.”

“Yay!” Jesper jumped and ran to hug him tightly, laughing. “Wylan Van Eck, You. Are. The. Best!” he said, peppering on kiss on Wylan’s lips with every word. “Thank you!”

Jesper was ecstatic they had found a solution that allowed him to learn and honour his mother’s memory without having to travel to Ravka and join the Second Army. That might have been Kuwei’s path, but not his.

“It’s not problem.“ Wylan blushed at all the affection he was getting. “I’m a selfish man, I found a way to keep you with me.”

“And I’ll happily stay with my merchling.”

“Anyway, we should start planning. I was thinking we could tear down the wall between the two unoccupied servant bedrooms at the end of the corridor and make a bigger and nicer bedroom.” Wylan suggested. There were plenty of bedrooms to spare in the house, as his father had had more resident servants than them.

“Yeah, and we should definitely redecorate the bathroom too.” Jesper nodded, and it was settled.

* * *

There was never a shortage of barefooted Barrel kids hanging around Fifth Harbour. They were fast and knew their way through Ketterdam better than most adults, so many people used them to deliver messages. They also always kept an eye out for any news they could spread that would gain them a few coins. That’s why, when on Wednesday noon a completely black warship with graceful white script on the side approached berth twenty-two, two of them started running: one headed for the Financial District, the other deep into the Barrel to the Slat.

The young kid stood proudly in front of the huge doors of Van Eck Manor and rang the bell.

"Good afternoon. What business?" Rayna opened the door.

"Madame, I bring a message for Mr. Van Eck. The Wraith is here."

"Is she?" Rayna beamed at the news. Two years ago, she had been too young to have a real friendship with the Suli girl, but she had always admired her from afar and Inej had always had a kind word for her. "Come in and wait here. I'll go look for Mister Wylan and Mister Fahey."

The barrel boy stood awkwardly in the huge hall of the manor, looking around him with huge eyes. When Rayna reappeared with Wylan after her, he repeated his message.

“That’s great!” Wylan grinned even wider than Rayna had. “What’s your name, boy?”

“Arjen, Sir.”

“Well, thank you for the message, Arjen,” Wylan said while he took out his wallet. He handed the boy a five kruge bill. “Rayna, bring him to the kitchens for a meal.”

“Thank you, Sir!” Arjen followed Rayna down the left-wing corridor and Wylan ran up the stairs to tell Jesper the great news.

* * *

“Inej!” called a familiar voice from behind her, and Inej was surrounded by strong arms. She tensed under Jesper’s embrace, her breath picked up a faster pace, and she had to fight the panic. _It’s just Jesper_ , she told herself, and forced herself to return the hug. Being touched again by a man after two months at sea wasn’t easy.

Wylan’s hug was easier to tolerate.

Back to herself, Inej beamed at her two friends. Oh, how she’d missed them. Jesper’s easy laugh and shameless flirting, Wylan’s warm smile and blushing cheeks. And yet she looked around, looking for a familiar all-black figure. Kaz wasn't there, and she was both disappointed and not surprised. Jesper and Wylan were there so that meant the word had spread, but the Barrel Boss still hadn't appeared.

“I’m sorry, Inej,” Jesper said, and Inej knew he understood exactly what went through his mind. After all, the sharpshooter had spent many years being disappointed by Kaz. “Give us your luggage, we’ll bring it to the house. You can go to the Slat.”

“No, I’ll come with you,” she replied, determined. “I need a long bath and a meal. If he wants me, he knows where to find me.”

“Yeah!” Jesper agreed, wrapping a long arm around her shoulders. This time, Inej didn’t tense, and wrapped her shorter arm around his middle. “By the way, Nina is in Ketterdam!”

“Is she?” Inej grinned at the idea of hugging her friend again.

“Yeah! She’s staying in the Geldrenner Hotel, we sent word to her as soon as we got the message you were here,” Jesper kept talking and directed her to the carriage. After them, Wylan got her abandoned suitcase and handed it to the driver.

She was safe, and she was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you liked my shit, please leave kudos or comment.  
> PD: I changed the lenght to 6 chapters but I'm still not sure, there might be more!


End file.
